


I Can See That Green Light (I Can See It In Your Eyes)

by summerhurleys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, pov fic, some of it's in Harry's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/summerhurleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> After that day, yellow is a color of sadness, of Louis, for him. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See That Green Light (I Can See It In Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to publish, but I didn't want to work on my requests at the time! I hope you don't mind this awkward fic....haha.  
> Please Kudo, Comment, and Bookmark if you enjoyed this fic! :)

The thunder crashed, and I grappled with the wearing wood of the dock, the wind threatening to blow everything away, including the ship about to depart from shore. It was dark as night, the only illumination being the lanterns inside of the little ship alighting the deck, and Louis.

Louis was soaked to the bone, trying to reach out for me, even as he was being pulled back by his father and brother. His blue eyes were the only distinct feature I could see in all of the shadows and wet around me.  
 _“Harry! Come with me, I’ll treat you like you deserve in America!”_ Louis cries out, barely audible in the torrent of rain smacking the docks, the wails of thunder and the squeal of the boat as it frantically rocked in the murky waters.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, trying to hold back tears that I was sure hadn’t already spilled from earlier that evening. When Louis told he was leaving me for America.

_The low sound of the sax didn’t drown out Louis and Harry’s steading lovemaking, Harry against the wall, preening in ecstasy as Louis thoroughly get him what he wanted, hands scratching down his pale back, leaving dark red marks. Marks that claimed Harry as Louis._

_“L-Louis, you’re so good, keep that up now!” Harry whines, bucking back into Louis as the older man groans, pace at its maximum as he bit into Harry’s shoulder._

_“Oh-h, princess, you’re all mine. All mine, p-princess.” Louis shudders as he comes; filling Harry and making the younger boy shake as he too, came onto the walls in front of him as well as his stomach and chest._

_They’re still for a long moment, stinking of sex and cologne, arms wrapped around eachother, Louis’ head pressed into Harry’s shoulder as his head is in Louis’ feathery hair. The evening sunset shines into the study room, glistening onto Harry’s face which is in the direction of the rays. His green eyes are like the framing of dreams, running through fields of emptiness yet full of joy and life. His face is sculpted as an angel’s would be, pale and brimmed with glow. His smile is white and pure, always full of truth and love with every grin. The light can show so much._

_Louis looks up at this perfection, his Princess, his Harry, his lover. He knows that he looks so simple compared to what Harry is, and he is eternally grateful to be in the presence of such a being. But his heart is pounding at what he must do next, what he had to tell him._

_“Harry, love. I need to tell you something of most importance; I hope you won’t get upset with me now.” Louis whispers low, almost quiet enough that the bands and fanfare outside made it impossible for Harry to hear._

_“I wouldn’t ever get mad at anything you tell me, Louis. I love you too much for that.” Harry says plainly, separating from Louis to get his discarded clothes from the desktop across the room._

_Harry glances over at Louis with trusting eyes as he slips on his underwear and trousers, a grim smirk on his face. Louis tries not to scream his lungs dry, but he can’t even begin to imagine what Harry’s reaction will be when he tells. He swallows the remaining spit from his mouth, and speaks._

_“My father and Liam want me to go with them to America, to study law over there. I want you to run away with me, Harry, we could live in America together.”_

_The taller boy is frozen midway through buttoning his pale grey blouse, and his mouth is agape. His expressions reads hurt, but Louis knows that his soul is reading pain unimaginable. Because he knows that once Louis is gone, he will never set foot on the soils of England for the rest of his life. Louis’ father would never allow it. Louis swears the only thing he can hear is the steadily increasing pounding of their hearts, and he just wishes he could change everything he’s just said, because Harry would never leave England for America._

_“I can’t come with you, Louis. I’d be disowned by my whole family, you know that! I wish that everybody I loved wouldn’t leave me for that **fucking country!** Even my mum left me and Gems for America, she said she would come back, but died in a workplace accident there!” Harry screams, grabbing the closest object to him, a paperweight, and propels it in Louis’ direction, watching as he avoids it and it hits the wall, making a hole in the weak support._

_His face is contorted in anger, and he rushes out of the room, tears streaming down his face and hands shaking furiously at his sides. There are tearstains in his yellow jeans which clearly show, but he just continues to cry._

_After that day, yellow is a color of sadness, of Louis, for him._

I wish that I hadn’t yelled at Louis, after this week. I spent it holed up in my simple room, surrounded by the cream yellow that disgusts me, wallowing in my pain and drowning in champagne. I just wanted someone who I can show off and say that he’s mine, that I’m his, that we love eachother as far as the oceans’ reach.

In the afternoons on those days, I would get up from my stance on my bed, and if I was sobered enough, I would turn the winder for the music box he gave me, and listen to it play A Rhapsody in Blue until I burst into more drunken tears and babbled words. Niall, the butler, said I looked an awful mess as I threw up in the toilets, but I didn’t care at the time.

At night, I could see the brilliant lights from afar, the lights of a city me and Louis knew so well. We partied there, listlessly in love, forever charmed around one-another.

But there was one light, it was a horrendous shade of green, but it stood out, like Louis does in a crowd of sober partygoers on a clear July night. Reckless and shockingly beautiful.

And that’s how I saw Louis, as he yelled for me that night, being pulled away from me, on that ship. The rain crying with the thunder and flashing with the lightning that marked an end to what was ours. There was that impossible green, I saw it shining deep in his eyes, blue on green, like ghosts of a time past. I cried out to him, something he probably never heard, not that it mattered of course. It was nonsense that developed through my tears and the scene I saw through the window of my car.

_“I can see that green light, I can see it in your eyes.”_


End file.
